1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mechanisms used to break or cut off drilled cores from the formations from which they were drilled.
2. Prior Art
The core cut off cable described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,412 can be cooled well when cutting off a drilled core drilled in a vertical hole because it would be easy to provide a water environment in this type of hole, but if the core cut off cable was used in horizontal holes a water environment could not readily be provided and about the only way the core cut off cable could be cooled would be by system operation which would slow down core extraction.